When remotely managing multiple electronic devices it is useful to record a name associated with each device, together with the data of interest pertaining to the device. A meaningful name can assist a manager to identify and select data for a specific device to be managed. In some cases, electronic devices contain a data field, in which is stored a device name such as “Alison's Phone.” If present, such a device name can be automatically retrieved and stored with data pertaining to the device. In other cases, electronic devices do not contain a data field for a device name. In these cases, the database used for device management will ordinarily have a blank entry for the device name and a manager will instead have to use an identification number to select data pertaining to the device of interest, or add in a name manually.